


There's a First Time For Everything

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean are forced to share a bed on a hunt.





	There's a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 reasons to have sex challenge: Because you're staying in a hotel.

Dean and Cas were on a case. They rolled into town and booked a room in the only hotel in town. Their room was on the third floor, and when they unlocked the door and walked in, there was only one full size bed. 

“Fuck! I’ll go back down and get another room.” Dean turned and walked back down the stairs. When he got back, he looked angry.

“This is all there is. No rooms with two beds in this whole stinking place. We’ll just have to make do.”

Cas sighed but put down the duffle bags and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and bounced up and down.

“At least it’s a good mattress.” 

They went to see the sheriff, which wasn’t much help at all. By the time they got out, it was dinner time and Dean’s stomach growled audibly. 

“Let’s go get something to eat and start again in the morning.” Dean agreed with that and they found a small diner that had some pretty tasty burgers.

They went back to the room. Dean sat on the end of the bed and tried the TV. The picture was blurry and he couldn’t find anything on it that sounded even remotely interesting, so he shut it off. 

“Guess it’s time to turn in. What side of the bed do you want?”

Cas looked confused and cocked his head. “What possible difference would it make as to which side I sleep on?”

“It’s just a thing, Cas. I like to sleep on the left side.”

Cas smiled, “Then the left side is yours.”

They stripped down to boxers and got in bed. It was a really nice mattress, Dean had to admit to himself. But being that close to Cas made him uncomfortable. He could feel Cas’ heat and when they turned over, their butts touched. Dean scooted away like his ass was on fire.

The next day was just frustrating. They still didn’t have a clue what was going on and Dean told Cas he could use the shower first while Dean called Sam. Dean talked to Sam for a bit, then hung up and got out his laptop. 

The door to the bathroom opened, and there stood Cas, steam escaping into the room from around his naked body. Dean looked up and was staring right at Cas’ cock. He turned red and dragged his eyes up to Cas’. 

“I forgot to get any clean clothes when I came in, Will you grab me a pair of clean boxers, please?”

Dean ran his thumb along his bottom lip, trying desperately not to look down again.

“Uh, sure, hang on.” He jumped up and nearly ran to Cas’ duffel, searching for boxers. When he came up with a pair, he handed them to Cas, and looked the other way.

“Thank you Dean.”

That night in bed, Cas was tossing and turning. Finally Dean had enough.

“Cas, what’s going on over there?”

Cas sighed. “I can’t sleep.”

“I figured that out, Cas,” Dean told him. “What’s the problem?”

Cas sighed again. “I have an erection and I can’t take care of it.”

“Jesus, Cas! Too much information!”

Cas turned to look at Dean in the half light coming through the window. “You asked what the problem was, I simply told you.”

Dean took a deep breath. He knew what Cas needed. He knew that he wanted this. He had wanted it for a long time. He took another deep breath.

“Cas, let me help.”

His brain screamed that he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t cross that line but his body wouldn’t obey. He wanted Cas in every way and had for such a long time. He rolled towards Cas and his hand found the waistband of Cas’ boxers. He pulled on them and Cas lifted his hips to help. 

‘Cas wants this too’ his mind told him.

His hand found Cas’ hard cock and he cupped around it. Cas moaned. It spurred him on, and he took his hand back and spit in it, then grabbed Cas again. Cas moaned louder and thrusted up just a little. Dean had his eyes shut tight, too afraid that looking at Cas will just destroy him. He ran his hand up and down the hard shaft, and it felt like coming home.

Suddenly Cas pulled Dean’s hand away. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas questioningly.

“Dean… I want… I want to feel you… inside me.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. He stammered, “Cas, you know what you’re asking?”

Cas nodded vigorously. “I do. And I want it. Want you.”

Dean sat up and pulled Cas’ boxers off him. He wiggled out of his own. He reached over the side of the bed into his duffel and found the lube he always carried with him. He moved over Cas, pushing him down and kissing him with heat. Cas tasted better than Dean could have ever imagined. He pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth and ran his hands over Cas' chest. He pinched the nipples and Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean was hard, leaking precum and he wanted… he wanted so badly but he was determined to take his time. He kissed down Cas’ throat and over his collarbone, then sucked each nipple. He sucked and licked down Cas’ chest and belly, and then he took each of Cas’ balls into his mouth. 

Cas was groaning and pulling at Dean’s hair. “Please… please Dean…”

Dean looked up into Cas’ lust-blown eyes and said, “Hold on, angel, I’ve got you. I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

Dean pushed Cas’ legs apart and Cas lifted them. Dean looked at the tiny, pink hole and sucked in a breath. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He ran one around Cas’ hole and Cas gasped. Then he very slowly pushed one finger in. Cas gasped again and tightened up on it, but then relaxed. Dean moved the finger in and almost out, over and over. 

It took every bit of his control to not just grab his cock and push into Cas, but he knew that was the wrong thing to do. He had to do this right.

He added a finger and Cas hissed at the burn but then he pushed back against Dean’s hand, Dean worked his fingers around and found the bundle of nerves. He rubbed over it and Cas sat up, eyes wild. He fell back down gasping out Dean’s name.

Finally he had three fingers in and had Cas about as open as he was likely to get. Cas was pleading with him to make love to him, and Dean couldn’t wait another second. He grabbed his cock and lined up, pushing against the slight resistance and then he was in. 

Inside Cas. Cas was hot and tight and Dean just about passed out it was so good. Cas pushed against Dean, taking all of him inside and just whispering, “Oh Dean… it feels so good…”

Dean agreed but couldn’t find his voice. He just began to thrust in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt Cas in any way, until Cas hissed, “Faster, Dean… harder!”

That was all Dean had to hear. He began to thrust into Cas hard, increasing his speed a lot. He wanted Cas to cum first, and just when he was about to tell Cas to make himself cum, Cas came all over both of them. The clench down on Dean’s cock was tremendous and Dean followed him within moments. He came as hard as he ever had in his life, just groaning out Cas’ name.

He fell forward onto Cas, still inside. He didn’t want to pull out so he just waited until his cock got too soft to remain. Then he rolled to Cas’ side and pulled him close.

“So, think you can sleep now?” Dean asked in aa amused voice. 

“Yes, thank you Dean.”

Dean laughed, “Uh, you’re welcome.”

Cas had his head on Dean’s shoulder and was breathing evenly. Dean thought he was asleep until he murmured, “Dean? Can we do this again?”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. “You bet, angel. We can do this a lot.”

 

 


End file.
